


Фотография

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый сильный тот, кто борется в одиночку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фотография

Поздним сентябрьским вечером Орихара Изая возвращался домой в Синдзюку пешком. Длинный день нельзя было назвать удачным: с утра пораньше Намиэ назло начальнику расколотила его любимую чашку, еще и накричала, когда Изая в шутку предложил ей уплатить неустойку. Долгие дневные часы были наполнены изматывающей слежкой за очередным объектом, а заодно и за Хэйваджимой Шизуо, который обладал недюжинным талантом находить Изаю быстрее, чем тот этого хотел. Сегодня все шло не так: Шизуо как сквозь землю провалился, и Изае пришлось трудиться до самого заката и даже чуть дольше. Кругом постоянно были люди, много людей, настолько много, что под вечер главный информатор Токио так устал от них, что предпочел поездке на электричке пешую прогулку. Голод и усталость не мешали Орихаре приплясывать на ходу и довольно усмехаться уголками губ от одного воспоминания о том, каким сценам сегодня он оказался свидетелем.

Впереди замаячил виадук, и Изая уже предвкушал, как будут звучать его шаги по металлическому настилу в такт проходящим внизу ночным поездам. Прохладный воздух порывами легкого ветра приятно ерошил волосы, остужая голову, и Изая жмурился ему навстречу, с наслаждением подставляя лицо.

— Это ты моей девушке мобильник разбил?! — путь Орихаре преградил хмурый широкоплечий качок.

«По всему видно, гора мяса, а мозг с горошину», — Изая сделал шутливый реверанс, параллельно пытаясь улизнуть от нахала.

— Это ты нашего друга изуродовал и выставил дураком? — Изая резко обернулся.

Из-за угла, поигрывая бейсбольной битой, показался другой парень, похожий на первого как подобный треугольник. Краем глаза Орихара отметил, что спереди из тени вышли еще двое. Всех их объединяли белесые в свете фонарей шейные повязки.

— Это ты нас подставил и сдал полиции, когда… — в усталом мозгу голоса сливались в нестройный гомон.

«Что это? Почему я ничего не знал? Желтые Платки, откуда они здесь?» — Изая занервничал, поняв, что окружили его не просто так. — «Бытовая месть или ограбление? Боже, как низко. Нет… быть такого не может, тогда кто же их подослал?»

Стараясь не ускорять шага, он направился к виадуку, стараясь продвигаться вперед незаметно, чтобы затем совершить рывок, а возможно, даже инсценировать прыжок вниз, а потом спокойно спуститься по металлическим конструкциям на землю.

— Это ты… — парни из Желтых Платков неотступно следовали за ним. Нестройный топот их ног ускорял сердце Изаи, уже взошедшего на мост.  
— Да что вы с ним церемонитесь, бей его, парни! — раздалось сзади, заставив оглянуться.

Не успел ошарашенный информатор выхватить нож, как ощутил первый удар. Легкий тычок в спину, подтолкнувший его к главарю шайки, вновь оказавшемуся перед ним. Атака была сумбурной, явно неподготовленной, как показалось Изае, но именно это в случае с информатором оказалось залогом успеха. Против физической силы тактический игрок Орихара оказался беспомощен.

Желтые Платки сжимали полукольцо вокруг Изаи. В свете фонаря их перекошенные оскаленные лица напоминали ему маски демонов в театре Но. Они нависали над Орихарой, нимало не страшась зажатого в его руке лезвия, вероятно, каждый из них думал, что от ножа в худшем случае пострадает только один, и, конечно же, это будет другой. Не по годам развитые асоциальные подростки, сбившись в стаю, были опасны не менее матерых уголовников.

Изая метался между ними, до последнего стремясь ускользнуть без драки, как вдруг последовала подсечка, и сильная рука впечатала его голову в фонарный столб. Перед глазами в секундном мраке заплясали острые оранжевые искры. Изая, кажется, зажмурился.

— Стой, не рыпайся, — рыкнул над ухом главарь шайки, больно натягивая зажатые в кулаке волосы Изаи. — Пацаны, держи его, посмотрим, чем тут поживиться.

Три пары рук зашарили по карманам, извлекая на тусклый свет содержимое, роняя на землю то, что показалось бесполезным.

— Мобила — дерьмо, — телефон полетел в сторону и тут же с хрустом был раздавлен тычком биты, — о, а бабло нам пригодится, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, мы позаимствуем немного.

Главарь банды пересчитал купюры.

— Так и быть, оставим тебе немного на бедность, — он засунул одну бумажку обратно в задний карман Орихаре, не преминув при этом пощупать его за ягодицу. — Тааак, а это тут что?

Изая как в замедленной съемке наблюдал сгрудившихся, толкающих друг друга локтями парней, что-то разглядывающих под фонарем. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что, возможно, это его единственный шанс сбежать, но ноги словно приросли к земле. В чужих руках оказалось то, что было дорого Изае, то, с чем он так по-глупому сентиментально не расставался вот уже несколько лет.

— Пацаны, глядите, у него парень на фотке!

Дружный хохот взорвал тишину. Главарь демонстрировал фотографию каждому лично, тыча ей едва не в лицо.

— Отдай, — холодно потребовал Изая, цепенея от негодования и еще крепче сжимая нож.  
— Сучке слова не давали, — в ответ последовала пощечина, и главарь снова обратился к остальным: — Все полюбовались?

Ночь рассек шорох рвущейся бумаги: фотографию уничтожали демонстративно, прямо перед носом у Орихары, и Изае казалось, что с этим звуком рвутся его нервы. Мгновение спустя в лицо полетели жесткие клочки.

Разозленный, Изая попытался совершить выпад, но голова закружилась, почва стала уходить из-под ног, и одновременно в живот впилось что-то звеняще острое. Изая коснулся этого места пальцами и почувствовал на водолазке что-то горячее и мокрое, не осознавая, что это его кровь.  
Ноги подкашивались.

Но упасть Орихаре не позволили, тут же подхватили и преувеличенно бережно помогли сесть на землю, при этом дернув за запястья куда-то вверх. Изая отрешенно наблюдал, как его руки приматывают неизвестно откуда возникшей веревкой к ближайшему ограждению, туго, в несколько витков перехватывая запястья. Покрытый полопавшейся серебряной краской металл, как ни странно, не был холодным, только остро шершавым под щекой и почему-то таким родным.

Сразу за этим со всех сторон посыпались удары. Изая рефлекторно нагнул голову и подтянул колени к груди, защищая живот, перекатываясь чуть левее, но твердые носки ботинок продолжали врезаться в открывшийся бок и спину. Короткие глухие тычки не причиняли боли, больно было выше, в груди, возле выреза водолазки.

— А давай тебя в блондина перекрасим? — криво ухмыльнулся один из шайки, внезапно останавливаясь и поддавая ногой осыпавшиеся на мост обрывки фотографии. — Говорят, блондины в твоем вкусе, будешь нравиться себе еще больше.

Будто в качестве иллюстрации парень сделал несколько непристойных движений бедрами, зажав в горсти скрытый широкими штанами пах.

На голову Орихаре полилась краска из баллончика.

Изае было все уже равно, в его жизни случались всякие неприятности, таковы уж издержки работы информатора, подумаешь, одной больше. Сейчас он думал только о том, чтобы краска не попала на разлетевшиеся по земле обрывки. Шпана уйдет, и он соберет их, соберет…

Вдруг стало темно и нечем дышать.

 

Масаоми полдня искал Орихару по одному неотложному вопросу, но тот как назло то не отвечал на звонки, то оказывался вне зоны доступа. Под вечер Кида предпринял попытку прорваться к нему в офис, но, потерпев неудачу, возвращался назад. Он никак не ожидал увидеть то, что предстало перед ним.

Информатор собственной персоной, если судить по заляпанной светлой краской куртке с мехом, в нелепой позе прикорнул у ограждения виадука, как будто что-то высматривал внизу, на железной дороге. И все было бы в порядке вещей, от Орихары можно ожидать чего угодно, но рядом с ним темнели пятна, отчетливо напоминающие кровь. В свете фонарей они были совсем черными.

В следующий миг Масаоми заметил, что Орихара привязан к ограждению, а краска на куртке определенно желтого цвета.

— Вот черт, — испуганно проговорил Кида и попятился, ощутив, как в горле разом пересохло, — неужели они пошли на такое?

Орихара не двигался, по-прежнему привалившись к ограждению.

— И-изая-сан, — взяв себя в руки, Кида присел рядом на корточки, — вы ранены?

Но Изая не ответил. Тогда Масаоми осмелился протянуть руку, чтобы проверить, жив ли тот вообще. Коснувшись шеи Орихары, Кида вляпался в краску, она была свежей. Сердце Масаоми билось так сильно, что ему стоило немалого труда почувствовать под пальцами частый нитевидный пульс.

— Изая-сан! — Киду колотило от увиденного, в шоке он схватил Орихару за воротник и встряхнул, надеясь, что тот очнется.  
— Я сейчас вызову скорую, — произнес вслух Кида, трясущимися руками набирая номер службы спасения.

Бригада скорой спешно осматривала Орихару, оттеснив Киду.

— Здесь ножевое ранение, массивная кровопотеря, переломы девятого-одиннадцатого ребер, множественные гематомы и, возможно, сотрясение мозга. В полицию, я так понимаю, пострадавший заявит сам, если сочтет нужным. Везем в ближайший госпиталь. — Распорядился фельдшер.  
— Не заявит, — тихо, но уверенно проговорил Кида.  
— Что? — медики, кажется, забыли о его существовании.  
— Не заявит. Это же Орихара Изая, — повторил Кида.  
— Ах, вон оно что, — понимающе медленно кивнул фельдшер, но в его глазах Масаоми прочел отчетливое:  
«Только этого нам не хватало».  
— Едем в университетский госпиталь в Синдзюку, — поправил он. — И побыстрее.  
— Понял, — шофер нажал на газ.

Колеса реанимобиля взвизгнули на повороте. Кида услышал звук сирены.

— Как он? — ожидавший в коридоре Масаоми кинулся к докторам, когда те вывезли Орихару из операционной.  
— Жить будет, — пробасил из-под маски рослый санитар таким тоном, что было удивительно, как он не добавил «к сожалению».  
— Мы переводим его в обычную палату, — добавила держащая флакон капельницы медсестра, профессионально равнодушная, как все медики.

Кида остался в госпитале. Он не мог уйти — уйти сейчас означало бы в очередной раз проявить трусость, в очередной раз провалить проверку на дееспособность. И Кида остался, то ли ощущая свою вину, то ли получая удовольствие от вида Орихары.

Первые сутки Изая спал, лишь изредка приоткрывая затуманенные болью глаза и медленно поднимая руку, чтобы осторожно прикоснуться пальцами к повязке, закрывающей рану на животе.

Кида украдкой разглядывал Орихару: впервые тот находился так близко. Киду поражало то, насколько Изая оказался изящен для взрослого мужчины. Его и взрослым-то назвать было сложно, всего лишь парень постарше самого Масаоми. Парень, держащий в страхе многих значительных людей в Икебукуро. Кида скользил по нему взглядом, сам для себя придумывая отговорки, что это происходит случайно, — смущаясь смотреть в открытую.

Кажется, он уже выучил наизусть каждую черточку. Странные тонкие брови, запавшие глаза, бледные губы с опущенными уголками, очень светлая кожа, худые руки поверх одеяла. Даже у самого Киды ладони были шире и заметно смуглее с тыльной стороны, и кожа не была похожа на тонкий пергамент. Краску с волос Орихары отмыли, но на кончике пряди за левым ухом осталось немного желтого, и взгляд Киды каждый раз цеплялся за этот островок, который служил Масаоми немым укором.

Если сам Изая изощренно издевался над людьми, сталкивая лбами лучших друзей, то бойцы Киды унизили того самыми примитивными методами, впрочем, и самыми болезненными для самолюбия. Киде становилось откровенно жаль Орихару. Грозный информатор на поверку оказался болезненно хрупким, настолько, что его хотелось защитить.

Мир Масаоми летел к чертям.

Кида не понимал, зачем Платки сделали это, ведь он подобных приказов никогда не отдавал, да и вообще в последнее время отошел от дел. Так неужели сбиваться в стаи заложено в человека природой? Сбиваться, озлобляться и терять всякую адекватность. Кида не знал. Что он знал наверняка, это то, что теперь ему еще долгое время предстоит искупать чужую вину перед этим ужасным человеком. Лучше бы он никогда и ничего не узнал о нем! 

Пока Изая спал, вынужденное присутствие рядом еще можно было пережить, но когда бодрствовал, апатично уставившись в одну точку, у Киды в душе все переворачивалось. Он изо всех сил ненавидел Изаю за то, что тот сделал с Саки, ненавидел за все его грязные делишки, ненавидел за то, что тот втянул его в свои игры, ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел. Теперь же прибавился еще один повод: Масаоми совершенно не хотел знакомиться с этой новой стороной Орихары, которая медленно и мучительно убивала своим молчанием и заставляла сопереживать. 

Лишенный любимых игрушек — не только компьютера, но и мобильного — ввиду сотрясения мозга, к вечеру второго дня Изая затосковал. Прикованный к постели и опутанный проводами, он молчал и смотрел в одну точку, и Кида чувствовал себя виноватым, ему давно хотелось уйти, но стоило только заерзать, как Орихара переводил на него мутный взгляд и своим молчанием пригвождал к месту. 

Кида отказывался верить, что какое-то физическое насилие могло так сильно подорвать психику Изаи, и до последнего рассчитывал, что тот разыгрывает перед ним очередной спектакль, сделав против воли единственным зрителем и марионеткой.

Кида едва выдерживал, видя, как Изая стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать невзначай, и боится пошевелиться, опасаясь потревожить рану. Он уже узнал, что обезболивающего Орихаре не дадут ввиду того, что муниципальная больница обеспечивает только необходимый минимум лечения. 

Кида чувствовал боль этого чужого человека как свою и винил себя в собственной несостоятельности: это он, Кида, не сумел предотвратить покушение, это он не обладал достаточными знаниями и связями, которые бы позволили перевести Орихару в другой госпиталь, это у него не хватает духа просто поговорить с ним. Просто поговорить…

— Изая-сан, — позвал Кида и осекся, отчетливо понимая, что опять подсознательно стремится переложить ответственность на другого, — что я могу сделать?

Голос прозвучал глухо, и руки против воли сжались в кулаки.

— Масаоми-кун, — привычно ласковый голос Изаи совсем не сочетался с его измученным видом, — там… — он прикрыл глаза, пережидая вспышку боли, прострелившую висок, от слишком оптимистичного порыва. — Сходи поищи мою сим-карту и фотографию. Ее разорвали, но ты поймешь.

На третьи сутки Кида был близок к нервному срыву. Он нашел осколки телефона Орихары, принес все до единого найденные обрывки и даже по собственной инициативе одолжил свой мобильник, чтобы Изая не пропустил важных звонков. Однако телефон молчал, и к Орихаре никто не приходил, хотя все, несомненно, должны были быть в курсе случившегося — Кида знал из выпуска новостей.

Единственным разнообразием была медсестра, которая приходила в установленные часы менять капельницы и делать перевязки. Киду на это время выгоняли из палаты, где стекло звякало о металл, что-то шуршало, и доносились прерывистые вздохи. Но и только. Медсестра говорила сухо и по делу, видимо, не рискуя нарываться. Изая слушался, и не отвечал вовсе. Похоже, он все ждал кого-то, апатично скользя взглядом по ширме, закрывающей бокс с трех сторон.

На третьи сутки Кида был близок к нервному срыву: телефон молчал, а Орихара раз за разом тщился сложить клочки изорванного фото. Но ему мешали то внезапный порыв ветра, то плановый осмотр, то банальный упадок сил.

Когда Изая в очередной раз задремал, Кида не выдержал и сам стал собирать эту треклятую мозаику, раздираемый любопытством, прямо на коленях у Орихары. Наконец все имевшиеся в наличии клочки сложились, и Кида обмер: с фото на него смотрел сам Орихара, только совсем юный, едва ли старше его собственных лет, и… такой же юный Хэйваджима. Кида и представить не мог, какому безумцу удалось запечатлеть этих двоих вместе улыбающимися, а не стремящимися прикончить друг друга. Фотография была любительской, с заваленным горизонтом, и, видимо, уникальная в своем роде. Уникальная настолько, что Изая всегда таскал ее с собой.

На фото недоставало одного крохотного фрагмента. Заметив это, Кида покраснел до кончиков ушей и с бешено колотящимся сердцем со всех ног помчался осматривать место преступления еще раз.

«Лишь бы успеть, пока он спит!» — Кида ползал на коленях, заглядывая во все щели, сам не понимая, что заставляет его стараться для столь неприятного ему человека.

Однако тщательно обшарив все вокруг, Масаоми так ничего и не нашел, и теперь этот клочок пустоты между запечатленными на фотографии жег ему глаза.

Засмотревшись, Кида не заметил, что владелец фото проснулся, и теперь гладил неровную поверхность заметно дрожащими не по-мужски тонкими пальцами, которые всякий раз замирали над зиявшей дырой. Пальцы Орихары дрожали, но глаза оставались сухими. Кида понимал: этот человек не привык показывать эмоции. Он не станет плакать, даже когда очень больно, даже когда отчаяние насквозь прожжет грудь.

Масаоми хотелось взять собственный телефон и набрать с чужого номера Хэйваджиму, сообщить ему о случившемся, попросить навестить Орихару, но малодушие не давало ему вмешаться в непростые взаимоотношения этих страшных людей. Кида во что бы то ни стало хотел быть сильнее.

«А если попробовать набрать и сбросить, чтобы Шизуо-сан просто заметил, он же поймет… А если нет?»

— Масаоми-кун, — голос Орихары вырвал Киду из тяжелых раздумий, — не мучай себя. Я вижу, что ты сожалеешь, поверь, этого достаточно.

«Это ты не мучай себя и окружающих, идиот», — хотелось выкрикнуть Киде, но вместо этого он произнес:

— Изая-сан, у меня кое-какие дела…

Орихара слабо и понимающе улыбнулся самыми уголками губ и чуть склонил голову.

— Иди.

 

Прикрывая глаза, Изая представлял, как Шизуо влетит в больницу, переполошив медсестер у стойки администрации. Как в бешенстве отдернет ширму, так, что металлические кольца крепления до искр чиркнут по стальному карнизу. Как чуть смущенно проговорит, понизив голос на два тона: «Масаоми-кун, выйди». И Кида с огромным облегчением вылетит в коридор. Соседние боксы пустовали, это Изая давно уяснил, и вынужденная пригвожденность к единственному пациенту на этаже явно угнетала подростка.

«Допрыгался, блоха?» — спросит Шизуо, ошарашенно оглядывая распластанного на койке Изаю, а затем неверяще мотая головой, присядет вместо Киды на стул.

Еще бы, Платкам удалось то, что годами не удавалось самому Хэйваджиме, который, однако, не будет рад увиденному. Багровые кровоподтеки на виске и натертые веревкой следы на излишне худых запястьях, наверное, вызовут у него сожаление или отвращение, а не моральное удовлетворение.

«Посмотрел, Шизу-чан?» — прервет молчание Изая.

Срывающийся на шепот голос прозвучит настолько ломко, что у Шизуо, кажется, впервые не возникнет желания убить его на месте.

Взгляд Хэйваджимы зацепится за тонкие руки, безжизненно лежащие на одеяле, за пластыри, которыми закреплена игла капельницы, за края коротких рукавов больничной рубашки бледно-желтого цвета, который совсем не вяжется с Изаей и делает светлую кожу немного смуглой.

«Больно?» — неловко спросит Шизуо и опустит горячую ладонь на черноволосую макушку.

Изая вздрогнет.

Тяжелое прикосновение хоть и будет безболезненным, почти ласковым, но Изая ощутимо напряжется, будто ожидая нападения, может, даже зажмурится, готовый принять очередные побои. Шизуо будет удивлен такой реакцией, Шизуо явно не устроит, что его блоха затосковала, не устроит эта апатия и безвольное валяние на койке, ему захочется встряхнуть Орихару, вернуть его к жизни.

«Что у нас тут, аа?» — Шизуо бесцеремонно откинет одеяло, и Изая инстинктивно прикроет ставшими непослушными за время бездействия руками покрытое жестокими ушибами тело.

«Да не бойся ты», — Шизуо беззлобно отбросит тонкие руки, — «я только посмотрю».

Дальше он не слишком-то осторожно задерет рубашку и увидит, что на теле Изаи нет живого места, ребра перебинтованы, а живот и бока покрыты огромными желтовато-черными синяками. Шизуо охнет и мягко коснется их, дотронется до кожи, теплой, сухой и пахнущей антисептиком. Быть может, даже захочет сделать что-то еще, но Изая остановит его и покачает головой, оставив в большом и горячем сердце маленькую занозу своей боли.

Но…

Никто и никогда не придет к человеку, который многих заставил страдать, и просчитался сам. Вот и Кида ушел, осмелившись, наконец, сослаться на дела. Никто не придет. Осталась одна пустота.

Изая поднял руки к лицу и прикрыл ладонями глаза. Шнур капельницы качнулся и прохладно хлестнул по локтю. Досчитав до двухсот семнадцати, Изая вздохнул полной грудью и засмеялся. Сначала тихо, так, что его могли слышать только зыбкие стены его палаты, а потом все громче и истеричнее, запрокидывая голову, сдирая с себя пластыри, капельницу, надоевшие бинты и свободно раскидывая руки. Изае неожиданно стало так хорошо и легко, как, кажется, не было никогда в жизни. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такой гармонии, никогда не был так запредельно счастлив. Кровотечение открылось вновь, но Изае не было до него дела.

Какая разница, если никто не придет?


End file.
